Minha Vida
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Shun relembra os momentos mais importantes de sua vida. Continuação de Sentimentos Nebulosos


**_~* ~Minha vida ~* ~_**

Acordo no meio da noite. Eu sinto uma leve brisa dançar sobre meu corpo. A janela está aberta. Estava muito calor para mantê-la fechada. Abro meus olhos lentamente e perscruto pela escuridão. Vejo um facho de luz prateada que banha o quarto. Ainda estou um pouco sonolento. Aos poucos fico mais desperto e tomo ciência do corpo dela em meus braços. Não há sensação melhor do que acordar e senti-la assim, colada a mim. Fecho meus olhos e aspiro profundamente. Sinto o perfume de seus cabelos invadir minhas narinas, embriagando-me. Adoro tocar os cabelos dela, vê-los, senti-los entre meus dedos. São tão sedosos e brilhantes. Agora completamente desperto eu volto a fitar a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Posso ver a linda mulher que está deitada sobre mim. Vejo seus cabelos e a silhueta de seu ombro e braço sob a luz prateada, quando um brilho chama minha atenção. O luar reflete sobre a delicada mão que descansa em meu tórax. A aliança em sua mão esquerda cintila conforme os movimentos de minha respiração. Seguro a mão dela contra meu peito e me lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos desde de que nos conhecemos: meu primeiro encontro com ela, quando fui enviado à Ilha de Andrômeda como aspirante a Cavaleiro; as horas de conversa que tínhamos quando ela tentava com afinco me convencer de que, se eu quisesse reencontrar meu irmão eu tinha que lutar; sua torcida durante o Sacrifício de Andrômeda; de como ela lutou contra mim para me impedir de ir ao Santuário; Aquele dia no hospital... Eu sinto um arrepio quando me lembro daquele dia: As palavras que trocamos; sua maneira de mostrar que me amava, retirando sua máscara para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto; seu olhar; nosso primeiro beijo. Eu me apavoro ao pensar que se eu não tivesse isso aquele hospital naquele dia talvez não estivéssemos juntos hoje e isso me assusta terrivelmente. É aterrorizante saber que alguns minutos podem mudar sua vida inteira. Saber que aqueles poucos minutos foram responsáveis pela minha felicidade. Nossa vida juntos é perfeita. Brigamos como qualquer casal, mas não deixamos que isso nos afaste. Nunca ficamos um dia sequer sem falar um com outro, nem mesmo uma hora. Alimentar uma briga é tolice e só serviria para nos afastar. E isso eu não quero de jeito algum. Saber pedir desculpas quando percebemos que passamos da conta e saber perdoar é uma forma de cultivar o amor e o respeito, embora nunca tenhamos dito algo um pro outro que viesse a magoar. Isso seria imperdoável. A base de nosso amor é uma sólida amizade, companheirismo, lealdade e confiança. Ela é a pessoa mais importante que tenho na minha vida. Continuo a fitá-la, completamente embevecido. Todos os momentos que passamos juntos me vêm à cabeça claramente. Cada palavra, cada olhar, cada toque, cada beijo está guardado à sete chaves dentro do meu coração. Eu nunca fui tão feliz. Sinto-me completo, realizado. Temos uma cumplicidade tão grande. Nos entendemos com uma simples troca de olhares. É maravilhoso saber que ela está aqui, comigo. Estamos sempre juntos. Ficar alguns minutos longe dela é uma tortura. Eu não saberia mais viver sem ela. É indescritível a felicidade que sinto ao vê-la, tocá-la, beijá-la, amá-la, tê-la em meus braços, descansando a cabeça em meu peito como agora. Olho para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e vejo a aliança brilhar mais uma vez. Lembro-me do nosso casamento...

*****_Eu estava extremamente nervoso. Um medo infundado de que de repente ela quisesse desistir e me abandonar. Eu estava apavorado. Tinha sonhado que ela me abandonava no altar. Eu estava uma pilha. Estava em frente ao espelho da sacristia. Eu havia esperado para colocar a gravata, pois estava calor e eu me sentia sufocado com aquela coisa no meu pescoço. Se arrependimento matasse... Agora... lá estava eu, parado feito um dois de paus em frente ao espelho. Tentava a todo custo dar o nó naquela droga de gravata, mas não conseguia. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu quase nem consegui abotoar minha camisa. Seiya entrou naquele momento e veio conversar comigo e me enervar ainda mais. Típico._

_- Nossa Shun... desse jeito você vai acabar se enforcando com a gravata – diz ele com um sorriso que era de dar nos nervos. Tenho vontade é de enforcá-lo com aquela porcaria de gravata. _

_- Seiya... eu já estou muito calmo, senhor de mim... como você pode reparar... eu não preciso que venha até aqui para irritar-me ainda mais – digo ainda brigando com a gravata._

_- Calma, amigo... o que você está pensando? Que ela vai sair correndo da igreja e deixar você plantado no altar? – eu olhei pra ele com um olhar mortífero. Seiya deu uma sonora gargalhada e se não fosse pela entrada de Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga eu o teria esganado._

_- Podemos saber o que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Hyoga._

_- O Shun ta com medo de casar... – disse o infeliz com aquele sorrisinho zombeteiro. Eu vi um leve sorriso cruzar os lábios de Hyoga e Shiryu. Olhei pra eles com aquela cara de poucos amigos, ou melhor, cara de nenhum amigo e eles baixaram a cabeça, mas o sorrisinho continuava lá. Eu olhei novamente para Seiya que parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa calma, pacífica, tanto que isso até me trouxe alguns problemas no passado. Mas naquele momento eu estava preste a cometer um Seiycídio. _

_- Se você abrir essa boca mais uma vez, Seiya... vai ter um padrinho a menos neste casamento – Seiya olhou pra mim e sorriu se encostando à parede e cruzando os braços, gesto muito comum quando ele vinha com mais uma de suas gracinhas._

_- As alianças estão comigo, Shun... quero ver você se casar sem elas – agora até Ikki estava com um sorriso no rosto. Que ótimo! Estou bem arranjado desse jeito._

_- Até vocês...! – eu falei irritado, mas a única coisa que consegui foi que sorriso deles se alargasse. O bobo da corte tinha feito seu papel. Eu sei que está soando um tanto dramático, mas era como eu me sentia. Ignorei-os e tentei mais uma vez ajeitar aquela gravata, mas... eu nunca me senti tão imprestável. Um Cavaleiro do Zodíaco... que tinha enfrentado inúmeras batalhas e, modéstia à parte, vencido... estava apanhando de uma gravata! Era realmente frustrante. Ikki se aproximou de mim, afastou minhas mãos e o que eu não consegui fazer em meia hora ele fez em dez segundos: ajeitou minha gravata. Colocou as mãos nos meus ombros._

_- Calma Shun. Por que está tão nervoso? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu... não estou nervoso – Claro que não! Eu estava gaguejando, mas não estava nervoso! Não senhor! Nem um pouco! Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não é nem um pouco bobo. Ele podia sentir o quanto eu estava "calmo", tremendo feito bambu verde. _

_- Shun...? – hesitei._

_- Eu estou... assustado, apavorado – disse por fim – E se ela desistir? E se... – ele me interrompeu._

_- Ela não vai desistir. Vocês dois se amam, Shun. Não deixe que nada fique entre vocês. Não tenha medo de ser feliz – eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. Ele tinha perdido alguém muito importante, seu primeiro amor e, apesar de ter superado, graças a Seika, por quem ele agora estava apaixonado, ele ainda amargava essa perda. Eu percebi ele dar um sorriso de lado enquanto completava – E não permita que um certo baka o perturbe – disse ele desviando o olhar para Seiya. Eu segui seu olhar e vi quando Seiya endireitou o corpo e fuzilou Ikki com os olhos. Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Senti-me vingado, pelo menos um pouco – Vamos logo. Já está quase na hora. – ele disse – Lembre-se: quem se atrasa é a noiva. – Eu me olhei no espelho mais uma vez, respirei fundo e me virei pra eles._

_- Estou pronto - Bem... estava na hora. Eu saí da sacristia acompanhado de meus amigos e padrinhos, me postei próximo ao altar e fiquei esperando por ela. Eu olhava para o relógio em meu pulso e me desesperava. O tempo parecia ter congelado. Pra mim parecia que ela estava demorando horas para chegar... mas quando eu olhava para o relógio... não tinha passado nem cinco minutos. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta da igreja. Depois de quinze minutos de pura agonia... finalmente a marcha nupcial começa a ser tocada. Meus olhos cravaram-se nas portas da igreja que estavam sendo abertas, na minha opinião, em câmera lenta. Quando as portas abriram completamente... eu a vi. Era deslumbrante. Indescritível. Era a visão do paraíso. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Meu coração disparou e tudo a minha volta desapareceu. Era como se estivéssemos apenas eu e ela naquela igreja naquele momento. Ela andava lentamente em direção ao altar. Seus olhos não se desviavam dos meus. Ela sorria ternamente. Seu sorriso teve um efeito calmante sobre mim. Todos os meus medos e meu nervosismo desapareceram imediatamente. Quando ela chegou ao altar eu lhe ofereci o braço, enquanto ela entregava o buquê de lírios a Saori. Ela olhou pra mim e enganchou o braço ao meu. Ajoelhamo-nos em frente do padre que deu início a cerimônia. Meu nervosismo voltou quando o padre perguntou se ela aceitava ser minha esposa... eu sou neurótico. Eu olhei pra ela e quando ela respondeu: "Sim!" seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Eu relaxei novamente. Na hora do juramento, eu senti uma sensação indescritível. "Juntos... na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza... até que a morte nos separe". O que eu sinto por ela é tão forte... que nem a morte vai conseguir nos separar. Quando chegou o momento de colocar a aliança no dedo dela... eu senti aquele tremor voltar novamente. Eu desviei meus olhos da mão dela e fixei em seu rosto. Apesar dos olhos marejados, ela sorria docemente... e aquela visão me devolveu o controle sobre minhas emoções e finalmente eu consegui deslizar o anel em seu dedo. Ela colocou a aliança no meu dedo e quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente ela sussurrou: _

_- "Eu te amo!"- e eu sorri. A felicidade transbordando no meu peito. Eu me inclinei para ela e beijei-a suavemente e murmurei contra seus lábios: _

_- "Também te amo!" - Nos afastamos, perdidos no olhar um do outro. Cumprimentamos nossos padrinhos, os meus: Ikki, Seika. Hyoga e Eire, os dela: Seiya, Saori, Shiryu e Shunrei. Tomei a mão dela na minha e saímos da igreja. Uma chuva de pétalas de rosas nos esperava do lado de fora. June e eu corremos até a limosine que nos esperava em frente da igreja. Ela parou e olhou para as pessoas que estavam ali, então ela, de costas para eles, jogou o buquê... que pousou, literalmente, nos braços de Shunrei. Vimos quando ela e Shiryu se entreolharam, incoscientemente e coraram. Aqueles dois ainda não tinham se acertado como deveriam. Despedimo-nos de nossos amigos ali mesmo... na igreja. Entramos na limosine e nos dirigimos para a mansão de Saori. June e eu íamos trocar de roupa e partiríamos em seguida para o cais, para nossa lua-de-mel. Nada de festas. Eu queria estar a sós com ela o mais rápido possível._

_            A ida até o cais foi tranqüila. Estávamos sentados no banco de trás da limosine de Saori. Ela estava apoiada em mim, sua cabeça descansando em meu ombro, sua mão direita enlaçando minha cintura enquanto eu brincava e olhava com indisfarçável felicidade para o aro de ouro em sua mão esquerda. Entrelacei meus dedos aos dela e ela ergueu a cabeça olhando-me nos olhos. Ela tocou meus lábios com os dela e eu transformei o breve toque num beijo apaixonado, segurando-a firmemente contra mim. Nos afastamos e ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro. Chegamos ao cais finalmente. Já estava anoitecendo. O céu tinha algumas nuvens que estavam avermelhadas devido ao sol que já estava se pondo. Um dos lados da abóbada celeste já estava num tom que beirava o negro, pontilhado por estrelas. A lua cheia se mostrava imponente, tomando o lugar do sol e se fazendo soberana. Caminhamos até o navio e logo este zarpou. Estávamos em alto-mar. Nossa bagagem foi conduzida ao nosso camarote. Eu me lembro de como estava ansioso na nossa primeira noite. Seria nossa primeira vez. E eu queria que fosse perfeita. O navio era enorme... incrível. Tinha um luxuoso restaurante com música ao vivo; três salas de cinema; piscina; um salão de baile enorme; um cassino; uma quadra de tênis, de vôlei, futsal; trezentos camarotes. Apesar da minha pressa em querer estar a sós com ela... eu me controlei. Ela estava deslumbrada, assim como eu. Resolvemos fazer um passeio pelo navio. E ainda estava cedo... fomos para o restaurante e pedimos algo leve. Eu não desviara meus olhos dos dela um único minuto. Uma música suave começou a tocar e ela sorriu pra mim._

_- "Vamos dançar?" – ela perguntou. Eu sou um pouco tímido para certas coisas, mas... o que eu não faria por ela? Levantei e estendi a mão e ela aceitou prontamente. Nos posicionamos no centro da pista de dança, eu enlacei a cintura dela e seus braços envolveram meu pescoço. Nossos corpos colados enquanto dançávamos. Ela olhou pra mim e sorriu: - "Preste atenção à letra da música" – ela disse suavemente. Eu olhei-a confuso, mas procurei me concentrar em ouvir a letra da música. Nossos lábios se roçavam levemente. Mantivemos aquele leve toque durante toda aquela canção. Olhando-nos olhos nos olhos. Enquanto a letra da música penetrava meus ouvidos._

**Foi assim**

**Como ver o mar**

**A primeira vez que meus olhos**

**Se viram**** no seu olhar**

**Não tive a intenção**

**De me apaixonar**

**Mera distração e já era**

**Momento de se gostar**

**Quando eu dei por mim**

**Nem tentei fugir**

**Do visgo que me prendeu**

**Dentro do seu olhar**

**Quando eu mergulhei**

**No azul do mar**

**Sabia que era amor**

**E vinha pra ficar**

**Daria pra pintar**

**Todo o azul do céu**

**Dava pra encher o universo**

**Da vida que eu quis pra mim**

**Tudo o que eu fiz**

**Foi me confessar**

**Escravo do seu amor**

**E livre para amar**

**Quando eu mergulhei**

**Fundo nesse olhar**

**Fui dono do mar azul**

**De todo azul do mar**

**Foi assim como ver o mar**

**Foi a primeira vez**

**Que eu vi o mar**

**Onda azul, todo azul do mar**

**Daria pra beber todo azul do mar**

**Foi quando eu mergulhei**

**No azul do mar**

**Onda que vem azul, todo azul do mar.**

_- "Prestou atenção?" – ela perguntou suavemente. Eu a olhei, completamente embevecido._

_- "Prestei, mas por quê?" – eu disse apertando-a em meus braços. Beijando-a delicadamente._

_- "Essa música..." – ela me beijava enquanto falava – "traduz... exatamente... o que... eu... senti... quando... vi você... pela... primeira vez" – meu coração disparou. Batia tão rápido que eu estava com medo ter um enfarte fulminante. Eu a abracei com força e a beijei desesperadamente. Ficamos ainda alguns minutos namorando um ao outro naquele restaurante. Finalmente nos levantamos de nossa mesa e seguimos para o camarote. Quando chegamos ao corredor eu a tomei nos braços. – "Shun?!" – ela se assustou com meu movimento um tanto rápido demais. Eu sorri e aproximei meu rosto do dela._

_- "É a tradição...!" – eu disse e a beijei. Chegamos em frente à porta do quarto e, com alguma dificuldade, abri-a. Entrei e fechei a porta com o pé. Ela olhou ao redor. O camarote era grande, muito confortável. Tinha um banheiro no canto esquerdo. Uma penteadeira toda entalhada, uma cadeira, Alguns quadros na parede. E claro... uma cama. Eu me dirigi à cama e a coloquei sobre ela. Ela manteve seus braços em meu pescoço e eu acompanhei seu movimento apoiando minhas mãos no colchão, deitando-me sobre ela. Ficamos nos olhando durante alguns instantes. Não precisamos falar nada. Nossos olhos falavam por nós. Eu baixei minha cabeça e beijei-a suavemente. Eu sentia as mãos dela acariciarem meus cabelos, seus dedos deslizarem em minha nuca, deixando-me arrepiado. Suas mãos vagando por minhas costas, pareciam queimar minha pele, mesmo sobre a camisa. Estava enlouquecendo. Precisava tocá-la. Minhas mãos agarraram a cintura dela. Meus lábios deslizaram dos dela para seu rosto, beijando, mordicando seu maxilar, seu pescoço, seu colo. Ouvi um suave suspiro e senti quando ela puxou minha camisa, tirando-a de dentro da calça e suas mãos entraram por baixo dela e tocaram diretamente minha pele. Estremeci. Eu beijei seu ombro, mordiquei sua clavícula e deslizei a alça de seu vestido por seu braço...*****_

            Sou despertado de meus devaneios quando sinto que ela se mexe. June vira de costas pra mim, mas não solta minha mão. Fiquei tão perdido em minhas lembranças que nem tinha percebido que já era de manhã. Ainda bem que hoje é domingo. Eu colo meu corpo ao dela e a abraço aproximando-a ainda mais de mim. A respiração dela mudou. Ela está acordando. Ao perceber isso eu resolvo provocá-la um pouquinho. Deslizo meus lábios por seu pescoço e sinto que ela estremece. Esse é um de seus pontos fracos. Adoro provocá-la. Eu sorrio contra seu pescoço, mordicando-o de leve. Ela suspira, se vira ficando de frente pra mim. Nossos dedos entrelaçados. Estamos deitados de lado, frente a frente olhando-nos nos olhos um do outro. Eu solto a mão dela e descanso-a sobre seu quadril. Nossos corpos estão separados por apenas alguns centímetros. Não trocamos uma palavra ainda. Estamos apenas nos contemplando. 

- Bom dia – ela diz sorrindo. 

- Bom dia – respondo correspondendo ao sorriso dela. Meu sorriso desaparece lentamente, sendo substituído por uma expressão de puro deleite em observá-la. Eu levo a mão que estava pousada sobre seu quadril até sua face, meus olhos estão presos aos dela. Aqueles olhos negros nos quais adoro me perder. Estou hipnotizado! Meu olhar perscruta seu rosto e eu acaricio seus lábios com o polegar. Ela enrubesce. Sempre acontece quando ela me flagra olhando-a mais intensamente. June não faz idéia do quanto fica sexy com as faces coradas. Estou ainda mais fascinado. Fico feliz e embevecido que mesmo depois de cinco anos de casados, ainda causo essa reação nela. Eu sorrio. Acabo de me apaixonar por ela novamente. Olho para seus olhos que me fitam timidamente. O rubor ainda presente em suas faces. - Está com vergonha de mim? – pergunto sorrindo. Ela não responde, apenas sorri, um sorriso tímido. Eu me apóio sobre o cotovelo, erguendo meu corpo e continuo a contemplá-la. Vejo quando seus olhos se desviam dos meus e percorrem meu rosto, trilhando um caminho descendente. Seu olhar passa por meu nariz, lábios, queixo, pescoço, ombros, peito. Ela não percebe, mas é a minha vez de ficar constrangido. Seus olhos brilham. Sinto-me envaidecido ao perceber a apreciação em seu olhar. Minha mão toca seu ombro suavemente e desliza até seu pescoço, acariciando-a. Ela fecha os olhos. Seguro sua nuca e me inclino sobre ela, beijando seus lábios delicadamente. Apenas um leve roçar. Eu sinto ela se render ao meu toque e ouço-a suspirar. Eu não me controlo e aprofundo o beijo deixando meu corpo pesar sobre o dela. Adoro senti-la assim. Tão perto de mim. Sinto-me completo, amado. Ela me abraça. Desliza suavemente suas mãos sobre minhas costas nuas deslizando-as até minha nuca, enroscando seus dedos em meus cabelos. Deleito-me com seu toque e estremeço. Minha mão que estava em sua nuca desce para seus ombros e a outra envolve sua cintura, abraçando-a. Eu me deito de costas na cama, puxando-a comigo, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre meu corpo. Sinto seu corpo delicado pesar sobre o meu e essa sensação é excitante. Ela afasta seus lábios dos meus e eu abro os olhos. Encaro-a. Seus olhos parecem ver através de mim. Enxergam minha alma. Eu vejo amor e desejo em seu olhar e sei que ela pode ver os mesmos sentimentos expressos em meus olhos também. Ela sorri. Minhas mãos acariciam suas costas por sobre a camisola de seda. A mão direita dela escova meus cabelos, afastando a franja de minha testa, enquanto que a esquerda está apoiada sobre meu peito. Eu tomo a mão esquerda dela e mais uma vez admiro a aliança de ouro em seu dedo. Representa o laço que nos une. Eu beijo sua mão e deslizo meus lábios pelo aro de ouro. Quando torno a olhar em seus olhos, vejo lágrimas neles. Ela me dá o mais belo sorriso que eu já tinha visto. 

- Eu te amo, Shun – diz ela num soluço. Será que ela sabe o poder que tem sobre mim? O que o simples som de sua voz faz comigo? O que significa ouvi-la dizer que me ama? Eu sorrio, maravilhado com sua declaração e tomo o rosto dela entre minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo June – eu digo e a beijo profundamente. É incrível, mas a cada dia que passa... eu me apaixono ainda mais por ela. Minha amiga, minha companheira, minha mulher, minha amante... minha vida. 

**_~*~ Fim ~*~_**

********

Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, mandem comentários. Beijão.


End file.
